


Where Did You Put It

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Prank Wars, Tickling, ticklish!Charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie really ought to know better than to get involved in a prank war with the boys. Sam and Dean Winchester are a force to be reckoned with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Did You Put It

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble prompt I received a while ago.

“Where did you put it?” Sam’s voice came sternly through the doorway, startling Charlie as she sat at the kitchen table. The strawberry she was eating nearly dropped out of her mouth as she took a bite of it.

She gulped down the rest of the food in her mouth quickly.

“Hey, Sam!” She perked up cheerily after a beat, tossing the other half of the strawberry back down on her plate a little clumsily. She turned in her chair to meet him, “Where did I put what?”

“Laptop.” Sam narrowed his eyes when she met his gaze, coming off sweet and innocent.

“Oh! Mine’s on the desk in the spare room-“

“Not your computer.” Sam gave her his classic bitchface, “My computer.”

“Why would I know where your laptop is?” Charlie avoided his stare, “Ask Dean, he probably took it or something…” Her voice wavered at the end.

Sam smirked, “Already did, wasn’t him.”

“How do you know?” Charlie rolled her eyes dramatically, “He’s probably just trying to prank you.”

“I know.”

Charlie looked at him skeptically.

“I-It wasn’t me… wasn’t mehehe-“ Dean wheezed, jogging in behind Sam.

“Yeah, he wouldn’t lie to me after ten straight minutes on his hips.” Sam tossed a wink at Dean, who blushed a bit in response.

“Wouldn’t have lied to you with thirty fucking seconds on them…” Dean mumbled.

“Anyway.” Sam looked pointedly at Charlie, who was beginning to see just where this was headed, “Laptop’s gone. Dean did take it, I didn’t take it.”

“Well, it’s been fun chatting with you guys but I’ve got that thing-“ She stammered out before practically shoving her chair over in a scrambling attempt to escape her fate.

Sam and Dean took off after her. She glanced back at the sound of their footfalls, only to see them right on her heels, and gaining.

Charlie bolted around a corner, looking back again to see that now it was only Sam chasing her. Dean must’ve grown too tired at the chase – too much pie probably – she kept running with a smug smirk on her face.

If she could just get out of the halls and into a room, she could wait them out. Eventually she’d give Sam his laptop back, but all this teasing was just part of the fun. She noted that the spare bedroom she had come to call her room was just around another corner, so she sped up, her escape so close.

She rounded the next corner and slammed right into Dean’s chest.

“Ow- hey watch it you big dork!” She groaned.

Once Charlie glanced up at him, however, a chill ran down her spine. She shrieked when he wrapped his arms around her, dragging her into her room and tossing her down on the bed.

Sam came through the door right after them, a smirk on his lips, “You wanna tell me where my computer is now?”

Charlie tried to muster up her courage, “Not a chance.” She was pleased when her voice didn’t waver.

Dean plopped on top of her, straddling her waist and pulling her arms off to the side with one of his. Her wrists were locked in his vice grip.

Sam sat down at the foot of the bed, wrapping her ankles in his own grip.

The brothers shared a look before Sam started scribbling across her soles. She snorted, shaking her head and trying to kick. “Nohoho- don’t! Aha- SAM!” She squealed when he wiggled his fingers under her big toes.

“Where is it?” Sam sing-songed, “If you don’t tell me soon then I’m gonna have to enlist Dean’s help.”

“Nohoho! Don’t- I- ehehehe I don’t have it!” Charlie giggled.

“Well obviously you don’t have it with you,” Dean rolled his eyes with a smirk, “We just wanna know where you put it.”

Dean leaned in a little closer to her, “You know, normally I would be all in favor of pranking Sammy, here. But because of your little prank, Sam did all this to me.” Dean scribbled a hand against her tummy, making her shriek, “And for that you’re gonna pay.”

“Hehehehehe’s the one who tickled yohohou! Why not mahake- hehehehim pay?” Charlie tried, still giggling madly from the tickling attack on her feet.

“Oh, he will.” Dean shot a glare back at Sam, “But it was indirectly your fault.”

“But-“

“So you pay first.” Dean grinned, slowly walking his fingers across her tummy.

“Nononono!” Charlie cackled, her middle twisting side to side.

“Just tell me where it is.” Sam teased, “And then maaaaaybe Dean and I will stop tickling you so baaaad.” He wiggled his fingers between her toes and then scratched up and down her soles, honing in on the worst spots while Dean spidered fingers across her belly and squeezed her sides.

“Ah-ahaha! Stop stopstopstop! Hehehehe-okay! Okahahay! I’ll tell you plehehehease I’m sorryhehe!” Charlie cried, going crazy from the sensations.

“I’m listening.” Sam replied, continuing to tickle her.

“Wahahahait- stop and I-hehehe-I’ll tell yohohohou!” Charlie pleaded.

“Nope. Tell me first.” Sam insisted.

“Uhuhuhunder- hahahahehebed!” Charlie cackled, “Behehe-bed!”

“Whose bed? Your bed?” Dean asked, wiggling his fingers between her lower ribs.

“YEHEHES- STAHP PLEHEHEASE GUYS- Ahahahaha!” Charlie cried, her face turning red with laughter.

Sam stopped, leaning under her bed and reaching around until he found the laptop, “Not the most clever hiding spot, there, Charlie.”

“Shut uhuhup-“ She giggled quietly when Dean finally stopped tickling. When he got off, she curled into a ball on the bed, hiccupping out little giggles, “You guys suhuhuck.”

Dean pulled her into a snuggly little hug on the bed, grabbing Sam’s shirt and dragging him down with them. Charlie snuggled between them, an arm around Sam and the other around Dean. They traded a few pokes to her susceptible tummy as they cuddled on the bed, making her giggle and squirm.


End file.
